


Dance Lessons

by the_east_wind_is_coming



Series: Feelsy Johnlock Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_is_coming/pseuds/the_east_wind_is_coming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the wedding approaches, Sherlock helps out John with dance lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShezzasCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/gifts).



> Sorry if I break anyone’s feels.. I swear, I’m in no way as amazing as Moffat or Gatiss. Though I hope you enjoy it... Based off of the tumblr post by darlingbenny, http://darlingbenny.tumblr.com/post/72662621307, seen there.

Sherlock smiled as he heard the familiar footsteps of John entering the flat. He stood from his seat int the sitting room and docked his iPod, watching the doctor hang up his coat and let out a long breath.

"Sherlock, this may sound odd but can you teach me the waltz? I don’t know how." The shorter man asked, looking around the room nervously. "Because I don’t want to make a fool out of myself for the first dance."

The consulting detective couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched John stand before him, nervous. “Of course, although I do like it when you’re a fool. It’s rather entertaining.”

John’s face dropped when Sherlock said that. “Gee, nice to know what my best friend likes about me…” He let out a sigh before looking back at the doctor. “So are you gonna teach me or not?”

Sherlock nodded and smirked at the man. “If you paid any attention, you would have known that I already said yes.” He said with a chuckle as the basic waltz music started to play on the speakers. “If you please, right hand on my waist and I’ll place my left on your shoulder, while our free hands take the other’s.”

John nodded and looked at Sherlock with a chuckle. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” He asked before getting pulled around by the consulting detective. “By this, I mean dance lessons…”

Sherlock continued to ignore the shorter man and snapped. “Quit dragging your feet, you’re not matching the rhythm!”

John grumbled something indignant at the taller man, his gaze on their feet as he tried to follow Sherlock’s instruction. After an hour, the doctor slowly started to get the hang of the waltz, before getting a bit more confidant and started to lead the detective around the room, getting lost in the moment.

Sherlock looked at the man with a soft smile just as John looked away, his eyes holding as much love as he could for the man before acting instantly and taking the lead back, dipping the doctor suddenly and whispered, their eyes locking. “This is where you lean in and kiss her, John.”

John looked at the man with a shocked expression and swallowed the lump in his throat, let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and leaned forwards to kiss Sherlock, who read the man’s actions and pulled away instantly, dropping the doctor onto the sofa, whispering. “Not me. Mary.”


End file.
